Craftian Broadcasting Corporation
The Craftian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC), sometimes referred to as the Cbbs (/siːbz/ seebz) is Craftia's only wholly government funded national public broadcaster. Its headquarters are located in Notchropolis, Jebsten, while also having major branches in most capital cities around the country. With a total annual budget of $1.22 billion in 2074, the corporation provides television, radio, online and mobile services throughout metropolitan and regional Craftia, as well as overseas. It airs programs in English, Chinese and Indonesian. Founded in 1977 as the East Craftian Broadcasting Company, it was subsequently made a state-owned corporation on 1 July 1987, as the Craftian Broadcasting Corporation. Although funded and owned by the government, the ABC remains editorially independent to ensure an unbiased and fair approach to all news and current affairs. History 1970's, 1980's & 1990's The CBC began as a private company in 1977 which initially only broadcast television to selected regions within cities such as Bonestan, Notchropolis and Troll City. When the Autonomous Region of Craftia was formed in 1987, the station was taken over by the government and the name changed from ECBC to CBC. The station began broadcasting to every state in ARoC, however it was banned from being viewed in West Craftia. CBC began by airing mainly soap operas and news programs for the first 20 years or so, but began to add other genres such as comedy into the mix by the end of the millennium. It also began airing two radio stations, CBC Radio1 and CBC Radio 2 in 1989. In 1992, Lantara TV (lTV) began broadcasting in Craftia so to compete with it, CBC trialed a 20 hour daily broadcast (5am to 1am) and the removal of ads. It was highly successful and despite the introduction of a new station, the viewings went up. 2000's, 2010's & 2020's In 2001, Channel 10 was created and its main audience was families, with many reality TV shows and children's shows and cartoons. CBC realised that they needed to compete with this so a secondary channel was launched. Now there was CBC1, aimed for younger people (4-30) and CBC2 aimed for older people (30+). CBC often broadcasted major sporting matches on CBC2 as well as 5 hours a day of dedicated children's shows on CBC1. In 2020 Channel 4 began broadcasting throughout the country. Its main audience were older people, with many shows such as fishing, sport, DIY shows etc. CBC2 took a hit when Channel 4 opened as the public thought that it was not as good, and Channel 4 kept outbidding CBC to air major sporting matches. In 2028, two new channels were introduced, were purely broadcast in Chinese and Indonesian. 2030's, 2040's & 2050's With dwindling viewings due to funding cuts, outdated shows and new channels opening up on other stations, in 2039 the CBC was given a massive funding boost to improve it's reputation. This included a new studio to film it's own shows and news programs, CCBC (an all children's channel), CNN (a 24 News Network), 2 new radio stations and the transition of CBC1 and CBC2 to 24 hour broadcast. The overhaul cost over $500 million. It rapidly improved ratings and popularity with the station, giving a much wider range of programs to the public. It also meant the Corporation could create revenue by selling rights to air CBC-made shows to other companies. In 2057 the CBC added online streaming of CBC1, CBC2, CBC Radio1 and Radio2. 2060's to present In 2063 the CBC added online streaming to the remaining channels and mobile compatibility for CBC Radio1 and Radio2. The corporation added its latest channel, CBC3, in 2070 Channels Television Radio List of television programs This list is incomplete